God Bless The Broken Road
by XYNDiCATE
Summary: Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. NagixAmu. Oneshot/Songfic/Fluff


Hey guys! Sorry for not updating **The Healing Process** in a while. I just haven't much time nor inspiration. Hopefully this NagiAmu oneshot/songfic/fluff will make up for it. ^^

* * *

Amu skipped to her boyfriend's apartment. They have been together for half a year now. As she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor, her phone rang.

"Yes?" She chirped happily.

"You sound happy. What are you up to?" Her room mate, Nagihiko, asked.

"I'm going to surprise Ikuto! We've been together for one year…" As Amu talked on and on about her boyfriend, Nagihiko's heart sank after each word. They have been friends since they were what? 11? And now they're both 25 and she still bears absolutely no feelings for him. He sighed.

"You alright Nagi?" Amu asked, worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyway, I was just going to ask if you're going to come home for dinner? I'm ordering in." Nagihiko asked, in hopes of her coming home and not spending the night with _him_.

"I might not." Amu giggled. "I'll call you when if I going home 'kay?"

If at all possible, Nagihiko's heart sunk even more. Almost immediately, pictures of Ikuto doing… things to the innocent Amu flodded his mind. He shuddered.

"Alright." He shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

Amu on the other hand, just arrived at Ikuto's floor. She briskly walked to his apartment door, much too excited. She immediately put the key Ikuto had given to her a few weeks ago and unlocked the door with a small click. She looked around the living room for her beloved who was no where to be found. Concluding he was somewhere else, she opened his bedroom door.

"Oh shit! Ikuto-kun, who is that?" The brunette covered herself with the bed sheet.

"Oh crap." Ikuto sat up and buried his face into his hands. "I shouldn't have given her a key to my apartment… god dammit."

Amu just stood there, trying to absorb the situation. As soon as she opened the door, she saw _her_ boyfriend doing _things_ to a woman. Things that should officially be declared illegal. She felt like crying her eyes out yet she tried to stay strong. She didn't want to cry in front of them. Instead, she dropped the key and ran. Ran to wherever she could go to avoid him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Amu sobbed into Nagihiko's chest as soon as she got home. Surprised, he stayed still for a moment but started to stroke her back and whisper encouraging words to her.

"Shh.. It will be alright Amu, I promise." Nagihiko sniffed the air. "Amu… are you drunk?"

"What's it's to ya? I passed by a bar and had a drink or two. So what!" Amu slurred; the smell of alcohol getting stronger. "You know Nagi," She said, a bit softer now. "You were always there for me. In high school, when I got rejected by Tadase. When I didn't pass the audition to easter records, and now this. Why haven't you gotten yourself a pretty girl yet? " She asked out of the blue.

"Uhm…"

"You like anyone now? I could hook you up."

"Actually, I do like this one girl-"

"Who?" She interrupted. "Oh! Oh! Is it that blonde from the café? Oh, she's cute." She smirked and lifted her head from his chest. "I could totally-" The rest of her sentence muffled into Nagihiko's mouth. "Mmph…!" Amu hesitated at first but kissed him back. Relieved, Nagihiko pulled away. He paused as he felt her bury her face into his chest once more.

"I love _you_ Amu." He whispered. But when he looked back at her, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Nagihiko sighed and chuckled.

"It's never a good time is it Amu?" He whispered to himself. _She probably won't remember in the morning anyway. Judging from her breath, she had more than a few drinks. She'll have a massive hang-over tomorrow. _With that, he carried her to her room.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Amu woke up the next day with, as Nagihiko predicted, a massive hang-over.

"Ugggh!" She groaned. She picked up her phone to check the time. 9:45. _Great, I'll be late for work. I don't want to go in today anyway_. She paused. _Ugh, I need the money so I guess I have to go. _She quickly got dressed despite the throbbing in her head and was about to leave when a thought entered her head. _Hmm, I could do that. I've been wanting to anyway. Who cares if I'm a few minutes late to work? _She turned on her heel and went back to her room.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Nagi, I'm going to work!" She yelled out. Nagihiko got out of his room and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Sure, sure." Then suddenly, the events that happened last night flooded into his mind. _Oh no. Does she remember?_ He looked back at the door but sadly, his little friend was not there any more. _Oh well, I guess that's a no. _He sat down on the small dining table and was about to prepare himself his breakfast but instead saw a clear CD on the table. On it, written with a back marker, _play me_. And so he did. He inserted the CD into the radio and waited. The first few seconds were silent but then the sound on a piano entered.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

_Amu's voice. _He thought. He propped himself on a chair and listened to the song.

_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

Tears stained his eyes. Easter was stupid for rejecting her. She's got an amazing voice. He thought. He opened the disk tray and was about to put the CD back into it's case when he noticed something scribbled on a piece of paper beside the radio.

_I love you too Nagi._

He chuckled and tucked the paper carefully into his pocket. _Looks like she does remember.  


* * *

_

Song - **God Bless The Broken Road** by **Rascal Flatts**.

Hope you guys liked it. :) I might update THP soon.

**XYN.**


End file.
